The Quest For Sugar
by ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat
Summary: Axel finally got da sugar, now what? Only insanity. Oh, FYI, something in this fic just might make some actual sense. LEGASP!
1. The idea and the quest!

SSAHC: Hi people! How's it going? Hi again and welcome to the first chapter of "The quest for sugar!" Now, my BEST friend will do da disclaimer!

CI: Why do I have to do this again?

MD: Uh… Let's see… Cuz' you suck? Yeah. That's about it…

SSAHC: Plus, if you don't… I'm gonna tell everyone your secret!

CI: O.o;;; Okay! I'll do it! SSAHC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, me, MD, or anything copyrighted.

Sora/like Nelson/ HA-HA!

Riku: What was the point of that?

SSAHC: Beats me… Oh… I officially HATE the people who made KH2. First of all, they're gonna make a number 3. THIS ISN'T FINAL FANTACY PEOPLE!It was only a rumor, though… Second of all, Uh… I don't know… But I'll come up with something soon! There WAS something else, but I don't wanna spoil it! It has something to do with Axel near the end...

Ansem: Why did you just give away something that just might happen!

SSAHC: Ooops! Uh… um… On with da fic?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter one: The idea and the beginning of quest.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Larxene was throwing a super-ball at the floor. It would bounce to the wall. That would make it ricochet to the ceiling. Which would make it come back to her waiting hand. Just to have it thrown again.

_Thump, thump, thump._

She was so BORED. Insane bored. While Vexen was experimenting, she was being bored. If Demyx was playing his sitar, she was being bored. But then she wondered…

"What if I gave Axel sugar?" she questioned herself. She had heard that people get hyper from too much sugar. So, wondering what the effects would be on "Mr. I'm-so-cool", she set off on her quest for sugar to give to Axel. It couldn't hurt… Right?

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

After about a good two hours of searching the castle, Larxene came up with half a candy bar, a bottle of soda, and a LOT of candy wrappers.

"This won't be as easy as I expected. I must travel to different worlds in my quest for sugar!" She said this out loud. Of course.

"What are you yapping about this time!" Asked a VERY grumpy Vexen. He was grumpy because his latest experiment had failed. He was trying to see if he could make a replica of Sora that would turn into a super powerful heartless when given root-beer(I believe that root-beer is evil and will takeover the world. It tastes bad! That's why!). Anyway, he was pretty grumpy and wanted a new experiment.

"Uh… Nothing?" Answered Larxene. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Um… Larxene… Since you have nothing to do…" Said Vexen, getting a evil glint in his eyes. "Would you help me with a new experiment?"

He had ended up saying this to nothing but air. This was because Larxene was smart enough to get away.

"DAMN IT!" Said Vexen as he slammed his fist on the table. "Ooo! Shiny!" He said as he got transfixed with a penny that he found.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Are we there yet?" Whined a very annoying Roxas. Larxene had convinced him to come along. As in convinced, we mean by threatened to rip his rubber-ducky, "Mr. Squeaks", to shreds if he didn't come.

"No. We are not." Said Larxene. Her eye was twitching a lot. I believe that it was caused by the very large taco that she had snarffed down. She needed something to stomach it, so they decided to fly to the nearest Mc. Donalds (no relation to Donald Duck. WHAT SO EVER) and get something small. They pulled up the gummi ship to the drive through box and, after about an hour of arguing, were ready to order.

"Can-a I help-a yo?" The box blared.

"What?" asked Larxene. (That happened to me once! The person had such a thick acsent, I couldn't understand her!)

"Can-a. I. Help-a. Yo?"

"Um… Yeah. I'll have five big macs. Three drinks. A sundae. Apple pie. A salad. Five twenty-piece boxes of mc. nuggets. And a slushy. Oh, no mayo on the big macs. I'm watching my weight."

"That-a it-o?"

"Oh. Yeah. My friend will have a big kids meal."

"Do you wat-a fry wit dat?"

"Um… Sure. Why not."

"Okay."

Five seconds later.

"Can-a I help-a yo?"

"You already did."

"Do you wat-a fry wit dat?"

"Um… No…" After about a hour of exchanging the recently stated, Roxas finally just pulled up the ship to get their order.

"Here yo order-o," said the woman as she opened the window and gave them their order. "That will be one-thousand munny." Larxene handed her the munny and flew off.

"Man. Prices are higher every day!" She complained as she got her food out. "HEY! THEY ONLY GAVE ME ONE FRY!"

"So? That's what you ordered." Said Roxas as he searched through his food for his toy.

Larxene said nothing as she held up one single fry. (My brother joked about that happening!)

"Ooo! I got a Scrat toy!" (I'm doing this when Mc Donalds had Ice Age 2 toys!) Exclaimed Roxas as he made the toy make noise.

"NEXT STOP…" Shouted Larxene.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: Ooo! Cliffy! Okay. This is where you readers come in! I need an idea of what the first world should be. So please review. And when you do, please say what you think the next world should be!

CI: GAH! Right now, all they have on the radio is "I don't give a beep, keep looking at my beep. Cuz' it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my beep. I'm gonna do my thing while you're playing with your beep. Hah, hah, hahahaha!"

MD: I hate that song...

Sora: I kinda like it…

Everyone else: O.o;;;

SSAHC: OMG! It's the 'Laffy Taffy' song! I never heard it before and everyone else rants on on how great it is. It's pretty stupid if you ask me…

Riku: If you wanna be in this fic, we're gonna need:

Character name.

What side he/she's on.

Personality.

Weapon. (not needed.)

Look.

Who he/she likes and dislikes.

Anything else you think is necessary.

SSAHC: Oh… Um… Now don't be mad… But your character might only come on for a bit… Sorry!

Ansem: Remember, only light flames accepted. And NO cursing! REVIEW!


	2. WHAT, AM I SINGING! IT'S SIMBA!

SSAHC: Hi peoples! How's it goin'? I'm glad you're back! I feel like making MD do da disclaimer this time… Oh. That secret. CI said she was going to marry Wakka!

CI: NOOOOOOOO!111one

SSAHC: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!111one

MD: Haha! SSAHC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything already copyrighted.

CI: THAT WAS ALL ON A DARE!

Wakka: And mon. What a dare, ya?

Sora: Ya. Wait! You don't belong here! GO AWAY!

Riku: I'm in love with fried chicken!

SSAHC: Oh, yeah. My brother and a friend came up with that! It's originally "I'm in love with a stripper". You know that song, right? I mean, who doesn't? Well… I didn't…

Ansem: ON WITH DA FIC! PLEASE!

SSAHC: Wait. I just relized something! I could have just ended the fic by the first chapter by having Larxene just pick up some ice-cream at Mc. Donalds. Oh well. I just like you guys and this story too much! ON WITH DA FIC!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter two: WHAAAAAT AM I SIIINGINGGGGG? SIIIIIMMMMBAAAAA!

(Like the movie opening song! Only less carbohydrates!)

-Where we last left everyone. Where ever that was…-

"As I was saying," said Larxene, before she was so rudely interrupted by yours truly, "TO THE PRIDE LANDS!"(That was the idea of my first reviewer. The only one before I started this second chapter.)

"Whyyyyyyyy?" asked Roxas.

"Becaurse, I say so! Also cuz' the authoress says so too…"(Yes. "Becaurse". Not "Because", "Becaurse".)

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

Larxene made a mental note to get back at Roxas at the next stop. And she knew how.

-At the Pride Lands (Because the authoress is too lazy to tell the whole trip there.)-

There was a bright flash in the cave at Pride Rock. And a lioness appeared. Luckily, no lion was there. This lion had yellow fur and these two strands of VERY long fur standing up like antennas. Her back claws were white, while her front claws were bright yellow. She had electric-blue eyes. She looked around as another flash of light appeared and Roxas appeared. Larxene's idea of revenge was to keep him in his original form.

"LARXENE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" He shouted.

"Because…" She answered. Mimicking his voice.

"CHANGE ME BACK!" He roared. (OMG! I JUST relized, as I was writing that, that it sounds SO stupid. Because he's NOT a lion in a lion world and he "roared" it!)

"Catch me first!" Said Larxene as she sprinted off. I think we can all agree that she SO lost the idea of her quest. Which was the idea of the fic. O.o Wait. I wasn't sposta' say that. Was I?

"Nope. Not really." Said Roxas as he raced past. Oh. Okay. I'll just keep quiet.

"Much apreaciated!" Oh SHUT. UP.

Back to the story…

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! YOU SO CAN'T CATCH ME!" Yelled a taco-high Larxene. Yes. Taco-high. Sugar-high is just to over used. I'm coming up with my own something-high sayings! "SHUT UP!" Fine. _beep_.

Well, the whole chase ended up with both of them in the jungle.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! I can't here you Larx!" Sang Roxas. The last part he said to Larx.

"A-whimbowa, a-whimbowa, a-whimbowa, a-whimbowa…" Larx dully added in. This was because she was sick of it. Just as things looked as if they couldn't get any worse…

They did.

Simba appeared and pounced on Roxas. Hm… Maybe things WERE looking up. To Larxene, that is.

"Uh… Nice kitty… Niiiiice flesh-eating kitty…" Said Roxas as his doom was decending upon him. "Larx, help me out here…"

"Sigh… I guess if I HAVE to…" she said and turned to Simba.

"He's with me. Sorry about that. As much as I want to see him eaten alive, I've got to keep him alive…" said Larxene.

"Yeah, yeah… And… Uh…" said Roxas, trying to come up with something. "I… uh… know Sora! Yeah. That's it… I know Sora!"

"Really? How's Sora doing? Haven't seen him in awhile." Said Simba. "Oh. No time for that… Me and the pride need help. We have this HUGE monster problem."

"Probably heartless…" said Roxas. "Fine. If we have to…"

So they went to battle. Roxas got his Keyblade out and started squeaking (as my mom puts it.) while getting rid of heartless. Larxene slashed at heartless with her yellow claws. Her claws were yellow because even though she was a lioness, she still could use thunder. So every time she hit a heartless, they got electrocuted.

After the battle, everyone got together at Pride Rock. Simba was giving a big speech on how greatful how things happened. Larxene was scratching drawings in the sand while Roxas was sitting there, picking his nose.

"Roxas," Larx hissed, "Stop picking your nose!"

"I'm not! I'm scratching my brain." He took his finger out of his nose anyway.

"Hey." He said as he examined his finger. "What's this?"

"Just flick it off your finger."

Roxas didn't listen. He put his finger in his mouth and ate it. (That was a scene from the movie "The Benchwarmers" that I saw today. I had it stuck in my head!)

"And as a thank you to the ones who helped most, Larxene and Roxas, anything they want." Concluded Simba.

"I wan-" Larx slapped a hand, um PAW, over Roxas's mouth.

"We would like all the sugar baised items you have." She said.

"What's sugar?" Asked Nala. (Yeah. We had to get her in here SOME time…)

If they could, Larxene and Roxas would have anime-stile faint. But, since this ISN'T a manga, they couldn't.

"I have a request! I want everyone here to say 'Kazoo' when I count to three." Said Roxas.

"One… Two… THREE!"

"KAZOO!" roared everyone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAA! Oh. My. Slushies (instead of "Oh. My. God!)! That was SO funny!" said a VERY amused Roxas.

-Somewhere in space-

"Remind me to NEVER go there again." Said Larxene.

"Oookay!" said Roxas.

"Now… Where can we find sugar?"

"Um… Larxy? Do you think I'm too old to go trick-or-treating this year? Durring Halloween?"

"You don't act too old to be." She said. "Now be quiet. I'm trying to think."

"Good. I don't wanna miss out on any candy. I'm going to watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas"."

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's this document on something that happened in 1993. It's about Jack, while he battled Oogie and the sugar-high kids. Those three kids that steal all of the candy from Halloween Town. It's a real story!" said Roxas..

"Oh. That's nice." She said.

"I know where to go!" she exclaimed after about an hour of thinking. "We should go to Travers Town!(Anime stile fall right here!)"

-At Travers Town-

"Hey." Said Larxy to the vender. "Give me ALL of your sugar baised items."

There was SO many items, Roxas and Larxy needed FIVE gummi ships to carry it all. The total was 100 munny, with tax.

"Man. Stuff's just too cheep these days." Said Larxy.

-Back at Castle Oblivin-

"Ah… Nice to be home!" said Larxy. As she walked to down the halls to find Axel, she was hit by a water-balloon.

"WTF?" she said as she looked up.

Up there floating, with water-balloons in their hands, were Xaldin and Xigbar. Xigbar with his weird way of just floating there, and Xaldin with the power to command wind.

She was met with two more balloons.

As she walked on, she heard someone singing. And playing, what sounded like, a guitar.

It was Demyx. He was singing, "Oh… That's what I'll do, dollar menu!" (I've been hearing that add ONE to many times…)

Larxy decided not to ask.

Just then, Roxas rushed towards her.

"I found Axel." He said.

-By the Pool-

Axel was standing by the edge of the pool. He had, a snorkel, fins, goggles, water-wings, nose plug to go under the huge goggles, a floating tire around his waist, and swim trunks that had bunnies on them.

"Okay." Said Axel. "You can do this Axel. You CAN do this. It's just water, it can't hurt you. Sure. You COULD drown, but that won't happen."

He got ready to leap. Buuuuut… At the last minute…

He ran.

Since he went into the locker room, only Roxas could follow.

He found Axel curled up in a fetal position in a locker.

"Hey. Axel." Axel looked.

Great, thought Roxas, now to put what Larxy told me to do into action.

"I have this candy and was wondering if you wanted some."

"I can't." Said Axel. "I'm not allowed to. I don't know why, though…"

"Oh, but this is SPECIAL candy. It can help you swim. It won't make you hyper." Said Roxas.

"Well… Okay!" said Axel as he shovled all the candy into his mouth.

Just then, his puples reduced to tiny dots. Smaller than ants. WAY smaller. He started to twitch.

The thing is, this happened just one minute after he got the sugar. So since nothing happened right away, Roxas had walked away. Thinking nothing had happened.

-In the pool room-

"Nothing happened, Larxy." Said Roxas.

"Oh… Darn. All that for nothing. Hey. Wanna play go-fish with Luxord?" she said.

"Okay… Only if he doesn't turn me into a card or die every time I lose… It's gives me a cramp." And they walked off.

-Destiny Island-

A girl was sitting there, drawing in a scetch book. No, this wasn't Namine.

"Hey, (helecopter flies by), how's it going?" said Sora.

"I told you, you HAVE to call me Shadow!" the girl said, waving her pencil in a thretining manner. Suddenly, she froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku (fangirls from around the globe could be heard fainting cuz' of his appearance in this fic.).

"I just got this bad feeling. It's like all of hell is going to break loose. And, it has something to do with my preasious Axel." Said Shadow.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Kairi.

"I don't know… Either that, or the ten year old taco I ate earlier today's coming back to haunt me… If you know what I mean." She said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: That's it. I thought it was pretty good. Ooo! Cliffy! Oh, CELEBRATION! This chapter was FIVE whole pages long. Oh. HAPPY EASTER/yawns/ oh. It's like… uh… 12:00 right now, so I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna go to bed now… Night. Or morning. Whatever it is…

CI: Since tomorrow… or today… whatever. It's Saturday, going into Sunday. SSAHC's gonna do a special for Easter, so be sure to review.

MD: No big flames. No cursing either.

Sora: I'm so tired.

SSAHC: Zzzzzz… /already asleep./

MD: Oh, I wanna know why KH2 was so easy. SS finished it in… like… litarly two days.

Riku: Plus the fact that she was sleep diprived for that time… Plus, it was spring break. No school.

Ansem: Bye and happy Easter. AND… Review!

Axel: Memorize it!

Everyone else, not SS, though, she's alseep: -.-;;;

4/15/06-4/16/06


	3. What's with this 'OMGWTFBBQ' gag!

SSAHC: Hey and welcome! Glad you're back! I'm SO lonely… Whah.

Sora: You know something? During every SINGLE chapter that SS wrote for this, or anything else, she was listing to the radio during the whole time.  
Riku: Yah. Some songs are getting old… Nah!

CI: SS doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything copyrighted or the "OMGWTFBBQ" gag. One of the things that she DOES own is the saying "AHH! THE ROOT-BEER!" and "Root-beer is evil and will someday take over da world.". Her brother and his friend owns "I'm in love with fried chicken." But the person who wrote the original, "I'm in love with a stripper", owns the… well… the original. Her brother also owns the joke "You wanna fry with that?", ending in the person who said "yes" to get a SINGLE fry. He also owns the chicken nuggets with "chocolate sauce" gag. Which is very stupid, inappropriate, and funny.

MD: THEY GET THE FRIGGEN' POINT! What did I do to end up with these losers? WHAT!

Ansem: Uh… Um… /does the chicken dance./ ON WITH DA FIC!

Riku: 9.9

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter three: What da HELL is with this "OMGWTFBBQ" gag!

-In Castle Oblivion-

Xemnas had entered the changing room for the pool. He was planning on swimming because he was training for the Olympics. He had COMPLETELY forgotten what he was there for when he was met with a BAD sight. The locker room was in COMPLETE shambles. Water objects everywhere, stuff burning, water everywhere. But then he remembered what he wanted. After all, he didn't give a damn if everyone was on fire.

He went to his locker to get his swim trunks. When he opened the door, he found that his trunks were ripped, his shampoo was smeared everywhere, his condioner had the same fate, his goggles were snapped in half (Those little ones that only cover your eyes.), he even saw a small flame on his towel.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS! THEY WILL PAY!" He shouted. He then stopped and thought for awhile.

"But first," he concluded, "I think I'll get some doughnuts."

-In the hall-

Zexion was transfixed with the floor. Well, it wasn't exactly the floor that had his attention. It was what was ON it. There was a black cloak. Zexion looked a bit farther and saw a black shoe. After that came a black glove. Then a black shirt. Then the other shoe and glove. Finally, a pair of black pants.

"Who in the worlds runs around in their boxers?" he questioned. Just then, he heard something move behind him. He turned around.

"What are you DOING Axel!" shouted Zexion. "Put some proper clothes on!"

Axel only grinned a maniac grin.

As the camera moves away, a ear spitting scream can be heard. Then a clunk and the sound of something being dragged away.

-Destiny Island-

Soar and Riku were competing. Again. Kairi and Shadow were talking about where to go for a mini trip for the day because it was spring break. In Destiny's school, break lasts two weeks instead of one.

"Well… I say we go somewhere REALLY fun. Cuz' SOMEONE spent half the break playing his new video game." Said Shadow.

"Yeah. Plus. We were forced to clean our houses because of 'spring cleaning'." Said Kairi.

The boys were competing to see who could eat the most peeps (those colored-sugar covered marshmallows) without barfing them back up. They had a lot of the peeps because it was just after Easter, and you know how stores sell holiday stuff cheep AFTER the holiday? That's why. They would do ANYTHING to compete with each other. Shadow was drawing random things while Kairi was giving her ideas.

"I know! We'll go to the mall!" shouted Kairi.

"Meyh… Better then nothing…" answered Shadow.

"MO! MO!" shouted Riku. Well. The best he could through a mouthful of peeps. He was really saying 'NO! NO!'. But not like you couldn't have guessed that…

Shadow stopped what she was doing and just stared into space.

"I got this REALLY bad felling… This time, it has something to do with Axel, Xemnas, and Demyx… And our candy!" she said.

"Moh muh mahahoih." Said Sora. He really meant 'You're just paranoid.'.

-At the castle-

"Got any fives?"

"Sigh… Yes…"

"HAHAHAAAAA! I WIN! Now… for your prize…"

"Larxy, help me out here!"

"I told you not to call me Larxy, Roxas!"

"But Luxord's gonna turn me into a card! I DON'T WANNA BE A CARD!"

"Too late!" Shouted Luxord as he turned Roxas into a card. Larxene was smart enough to not play. So she just watched.

"Sucker." She said, and then went back to her newspaper. The headline was 'Local boy of Destiny Island passes out from too much sugar! Friend just laughs in his face while throwing-up!'

Guess.

-In some random room in the castle-

"Hmhmmmhhm… Making a sandwich, making a sandwich, hmhmmmhhm, making a sandwich!" sang Demyx as he was… well… making a sandwich.

-I think we can conclude that were in the kitchen, back to da story-

"Hi Demyx." Said an 'all-to-familiar' figure.

"Oh. Hey Axel. Say, could you hand me the mustard? Oh. And put something proper on." Said Demyx. He then went back to his sandwich.

_Clunk._

Demyx never got that mustard. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Oh. That SO spoiled the mood.

-Back at DI-

"Unnn…" moaned Sora. "What happened?"

"Glad you're okay! You passed out after you got to peep one-thousand." Said Shadow. "But after you passed out, Riku started barffing. So, it's a tie."

"_Thanks for telling him_." Said Riku. It was obvious on how sarcastic he was.

"No problem-o!" said Shadow.

"GUYS!" shouted Kairi as she came running in. "SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!"

"What? Did the apple beat the cinnamon to the Apple Jacks? (It's this cereal. You need to see the commercial to get the joke.)" joked Shadow.

"NO! SOMEONE STOLE ALL THE EASTER CANDY!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: Hehehe! Ooo. Wait. Cliffy. Darn. Anyway… You know da drill! Review! No big flames or cursing! Oh, the offer for being in this still stands! You gotta look in previous chapters, though…

MD: That's cuz' you're so LAZY.

CI: Zzzzzzz… Hehe. Leon in a tutu. Zzzzzzzz…

Sora: O.o Oooookaaaaay…

Riku: So what? There's worse! Someone actually made a CidxMalificent crack…

Ansem: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAA! REVIEW!

Axel: Memorize it!

MD: You know? That's getting kinda getting old, Axel…

4/17/2006


	4. Coconuts, the Britsih, and Idiots

SSAHC: OKAY! n.n New chappie! Oh, sorry I haven't been updating... I might be a little late...

Riku: LATE?! You haven't updated for almost a YEAR!!!

SSAHC: I said I was sorry... #cowers#

KI: Well, at least you're out of your writer's block... Sorta...

Sora: Is that even a GOOD thing?

MD: No idea... Well, SSAHC doesn't down Kingdom Hearts or anything copyrighted.

Ansem: ON!

Axel: WITH!

Ansem: DA!

Axel: FIC!!! Haha! I got the last word! XD

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four: Coconuts, the British, and Idiots

For once, we're starting at DI...

-Destiny Islands-

"Well guys, are you ready to go?" asked Shadow.

Sora raised his hand.

"Yeah Sora?"

"Uh..." he said. "Where are we going again?"

"I'M DRIVING!!!" shouted Riku.

"No you're not." said Kairi.

"She's right you know," said Shadow. "I am!"

Riku, Kairi, and Sora all gulped.

They are in trouuuuuuuble!

-On da SHIPY!!! YAYNESS!!!-

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, do do do do." Shadow sang while driving rather badly. "I can't HEAAAAAR you guys! Big ones small ones, SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD! Give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the show man said."

Sora, in the mean time, was turning a lovely shade of jade green.

Kairi wasn't able to be seen, but you could hear her yelling and crashing around.

Riku was the only intelligent one, and had buckled himself in. Although that was true, he was also setting the record for the most new shades of green in an hour.

"Where... are we going... again?" Riku barely got out.

"Silly, we're on a quest for sugar." replied Shadow, acting as if nothing unusual was happening. "But not just ANY quest. We're on THE quest for sugar!

Riku was about to reply, but the suddenly an alarm went off.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing." Shadow smiled.

Then, what sounded like all the alarms, went off.

"Oh..." Shadow's face fell. "Eh... heh heh heh... Oops?"

Ship go boom!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"COOKIE PENGUIN!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Guess who the last one belonged to...

-At da castle-

"Alright, alright!" Shouted Xemnas. "Quite please!"

There was still chatter among the crowd.

"SHUT UP!!!" Xemnas yelled.

No one heard him.

"SHUT UP OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE LOCKED INTO THE KIDDIE ROOM!!!"

Everyone heard that one.

"Okay, now that we got tha-"

"Hey... Where's Demyx?" asked Xigbar.

"Zexy's not here either." said Roxas.

"They're probably just slacking off somewhere..." said Saix.

"ANYWAY... We have a new member today." said Zemnas.

"Again?" complained Vexen.

"Yes, again." said Xemnas. "I would like to introduce you to our number XVI."

A onyx and brown blur shot into the room. It stopped in the middle of the room and looked up. Standing there, waving like an idiot, was a girl.

"HIII!!!" she shouted, still waving. A stupid smile was plastered on her face. Her smokey blue eyes were sparkling with delight for being here.

"I'M TEIX!!!" she shouted still. She stopped and look around for a minute.

"Hey... Wait a minute..." she said, a puzzled look on her face. "You said I was number sixteen. I only see thirteen people here!"

"My," said Xaldin. "The child can count."

"Hey!" retorted Teix. She put on a pouting face.

"True." said Xemnas. "We've had a couple members before you. We haven't seen them for quite a while... Don't know what happened to them. But that's not the poi-"

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!!!" Teix shouted as she sat down on an empty seat in between Roxas and Saix. She then proceeded to laugh insanely.

As she sat down, Saix jumped up as if shocked. He looked around, then sat down again.

"PHHHHHFFFFFFFFFT!!!"

"HAHAHA!" laughed Teix. "Blue man farted!!!"

Roxas laughed while some of the other members snickered.

Saix got up and saw on his seat a whoopie cushion. You could almost see the veins popping as if it were an anime

"Hey... Girl. Where'd you get the hair dye? It's a horrible color." said Teix.

"This is my natural color." said... guess... Marluxia. "And I am not a girl!" The last part was shouted.

"Oops! Heh heh! Well, what's with the color?"

"Well..." said Mar, all to calmly. "How about I color YOUR hair. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! Any color is better than that dull brown hair! And those awful blond highlights! And your hair's too long! Half way down your back! It should be shorter! And another thing-"

"Yes yes." said Xemnas. "That's enough talking about hair for now... Anyway- Number XVI! May I ask WHAT you're doing?"

"Poking this barbie girl." answered Teix, poking Vexen with a stick.

Before Vexen could say anything, Teix's attention was on Luxord. She gasped.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMMING!!! THE BRITISH ARE COMMING!!!" and with that, she glomped him.

"Hi! Who are you?" she started jabbering and asking questions a mile a minute. "Are you british? You look british! Are you the lost member of Monty Python? Do you like cherios? I do! I like penguins too! Do you?" She kept on going.

"Well, this was a mistake..." sighed Xemnas as he hit his head on the table over and over. "A true foolish mistake..."

-After the meeting-

"Bang bang, you're dead." Xigbar sang, walking down the... ceiling? He was shooting at random nobodies. Then he saw something... Or someone...

"Hey, Axel! Where have you been?" asked Xigbar. "Hey... you should put some proper clothes on... I don't think the superior would appreciate you walking around in your boxers..."

Axel advanced on Xigbar, a maniac grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Axel?"

"..."

"AXEL?!"

The camera moves away as we hear a thud, and something like something being dragged away.

-Later in da castle-

"I WIN DA FISHYS!!!" came an over excited yell.

"No you haven't!" came another yell.

We zoom in on the scene. Wait... Closer... Closer.. Come on... Clos- OW! Too close, too close! Back a bit!

"Kid, you haven't done much..." laughed Xaldin.

Teix puffed her cheeks indignantly. She pulled out a lighter, and lit one of his... whatever his hair is... corn rows I think... on fire.

"Hey," said Roxas, walking into the room. "Has anyone seen Xigbar?"

No one noticed the end of a black robe and a pair of black boots being dragged by the doorway...

-Late that night-

"You sure this is good?" someone asked.

"Hey, it's for her own good. She'll probably loose them anyway... She's so childish. Plus she deserves it." someone answered.

The two figures snuck into Teix's room.

-Next morning-

Teix woke up and yawned.

"Morning room." she said. She stretched her arms out, her mouth widening in another yawn.

She dragged herself out of bed and went to the kitchen, crashing on the way. After a bit of juice, she was feeling more awake. She went back upstairs after eating and went over to her night stand. There, her katana (a type of sword, I think...) was resting against the stand.

"Good morning." she smiled at it. "Time for practice!"

She looked at her current attire.

"Um... Better change first..."

She went over to the closet and opened it. All she found was black cloaks.

"AH!!! It's all the same! I don't like them!" she said to herself as she searched through the clothes. She found some of the clothes she had brought. One of the tags sticking out caught her eye.

Her name was written on all her clothes.

"Someone got revenge on me..." she muttered.

Her eye started twitching, her hands balled up into fists. And for some strange reason, her eyes that were slits right now, instead of smokey blue, were a bright silver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: Woah... That wuz somethin... I'm glad I was able to update!

MD: We still need characters here! Remember to say what side they're on. The requirements are on chapter two.

KI: Remember to review! We also need some ideas. No flames though, for they will be used to burn poor Marluxia's garden. Everyone wuvs Mar! n.n

Sora: This is stoopid...

Riku: I want ouuuuuuuuut!

Werecat Rei: Teix is mine!!!

Ansem: WHEN AM I GONNA BE IN THIS STORY?! WHEN?! #pouts#

Axel: Review, got it memorized?

WR: No Axel. We're so absent minded, after being reminded at least a hundred times, we forgot to review. I mean REALLY.

2/5/07


End file.
